A Second Chance
by SailorNeo
Summary: Rose is given a second chance to be with the Doctor. Takes place directly after the first episode of the third season. Spoilers for the season two finale and the season three premiere.


Title: A Second Chance

Author: SailorNeo

Summary: Rose is given a second chance to be with the Doctor. Takes place directly after the first episode of the third season. Spoilers for the season two finale and the season three premiere.

Rose trudged into her room and collapsed onto the bed, only to shoot back up and stare at the person sitting at her desk. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"Oh, it doesn't really matter who I am," the woman said. "But see, you know my half-brother."

"I do?" Rose asked warily.

"Yes," the woman said. "And I can help you get back to him," she said with a smile.

"You're not human, are you?" Rose asked.

"Of course not," the woman said. "The name's Amelia. I'm the second-to-last Time Lord. Though I prefer the term Time Lady, seeing as how I'm a girl and all."

"What?" Rose asked. "Which dimension are you from?"

"The one you're from," Amelia said. "See, my dad was a Time Lord, but my mum was a Romulan."

"Like on Star Trek?" Rose asked.

"No, they got the Romulans all wrong," Amelia said. "See, Romulans are—though I should say were—a people that could move through dimensions. So, I jumped here to get you."

"You came here to get me?" Rose asked.

"Oh yes. And see, I could have brought my brother here, but I thought it would be nicer if I brought you over there and back here for visits with your family because, well, there's one of him here already. Though he's still at about six or seven instead of ten."

"What?" Rose asked.

"Well, see, the version you first met of my brother was number nine. Now he's at number ten. That's lives by the way," Amelia told her. "So, do you want to go to him? I can easily transport you back and forth."

Rose bit her lip. "Can I tell my mum?" she asked.

"Of course," Amelia said.

Rose opened the door and called out, "Mum!"

"What dear?" Jackie said as she came over.

"Mum, this is Amelia and she can take me back to our dimension," Rose said.

"But I thought they closed up the portal thing," Jackie said.

"I'm half Romulan," Amelia said.

"Like on Star Trek?" Jackie asked.

"Not quite. I can phase through dimensions as easily as water can through a strainer," Amelia explained.

"The doctor's her brother," Rose said.

"I plan on staying with him when I return, so I can easily bring her back for visits and the like," Amelia said. "I can bring Cutler too."

"Cutler?" Jackie and Rose asked.

"My brother. His name's Cutler."

"Cutler?" Rose asked. "His name's Cutler?"

"Why else do you think he goes by 'the doctor?' He hates his name," Amelia said. "But honestly, I can easily go back and forth."

"You're sure," Jackie said.

"Quite sure," Amelia said.

"Have fun," Jackie said, pulling her daughter into a hug. "And don't forget to come back for the hols."

"I won't, mum," Rose said. She hurried off to pack and Jackie looked at Amelia.

"She'll be all right?" she asked.

"I'll make sure of it," Amelia said. "After all, she and my brother love each other."

Jackie nodded. "Are there Vulcans too?" she asked.

"Yes, only they're fire sprites. Not logical thinkers with pointy ears and weird eyebrows," Amelia said. "The logical thinking aliens are the Klingons."

"I thought they were the angry ones," Jackie said.

"No, those are the spider aliens," Amelia said.

Rose came out of her room, bag over her shoulder. "Bye mum," she said, hugging her mother again. She looked at Amelia. "Where's your ship?"

"I don't need a ship. Unless I'm going to be transporting myself to the middle of space. But I'll just transport us to London. I know right where he's going to be," Amelia said.

"Be careful," Jackie said. "And have fun."

"I will mum, I will."

Amelia took Rose's hands and closed her eyes. "You should feel a yanking sensation, but that's it."

A yank, and Rose opened her eyes. "Where are we?" she asked.

"Just outside a club," Amelia said. "My brother's should be getting here right about…now."

And Rose heard a sound that made her eyes well with tears. It was the TARDIS. The back of it faded into being right in front of her.

"That…was amazing," she heard a female voice say.

"What?" she whispered. What was another girl doing coming out of the TARDIS? Had the Doctor moved on already?

Amelia placed her hand on Rose's shoulder. "Don't worry," she said.

"But, one time deal," Rose heard the Doctor say. "So, now run along to your exams and classes and job."

"Go on," Amelia said, pushing Rose forward. Rose stumbled out in front of the TARDIS.

A black girl stood in front of the Doctor, and she turned her gaze on Rose. "Who're you?" she asked.

"Rose," the Doctor breathed.

"Hello," she said weakly. "Uh…I don't care if you don't…if you don't," she began, but was cut off by a crushing hug from the Doctor. Her arms wound around his back and she breathed in the scent that was so uniquely him, no matter what face he wore. And then Rose heard the words she'd been dying to hear.

"I love you, Rose."

"I love you, too," she said, her eyes welling with tears once more.

Then his lips were on hers and she couldn't think of anything else.

Amelia grinned and looked over at the flabbergasted young woman standing in the alley. "Hullo," she said. "Martha, right? Well, you go run along now back to your family. Don't worry. It'll work out. Just keep your dad away from that bottle blonde. Oh, and your future's going to be a very bright one."

Martha walked away, a little disheartened that the Doctor seemed to have someone. She'd been hoping the kiss he gave her meant something.

"Ahem," Amelia said to the couple wrapped in each other. "Ahem!" The two broke apart and the Doctor stared in confusion at Amelia. "Hello brother," she said. "I brought her to you."

"You're not dead?" he asked. "Cause I swore you were."

"I was with the Romulans when the Time Lords were killed. They all shifted to another reality where they weren't. I stayed back to find out if anyone survived. I only recently found out you had. But I brought her to you," Amelia explained.

"Thank you," the Doctor said earnestly.

"There's a catch though," Amelia said. "She goes back for holidays and visits—you come too—and I get to stay with you."

"Done," the Doctor said. He went to his sister, though his hand was still clasped in Rose's, and gave his sister a one-armed hug. "I missed you all these centuries."

"I missed you, too, big brother," Amelia said. "So, now that you two have professed your undying love for each other, where to?"

"Yes, where to, Cutler?" Rose teased.

The Doctor groaned. "You told her about that?" he asked.

"Of course I did. And her mother," Amelia said. "Just because you and I are the last of our race does not mean that you can become all high and mighty."

The three walked into the TARDIS, the two women having fun at the Doctor's expense.

THE END


End file.
